


blood-tinted smile (oh how lovely you are)

by glitchingmemories



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: BAMF Niki | Nihachu, Blood Vines | The Crimson | The Egg, Character Study, Minor Cara | CaptainPuffy/Niki Nihachu, Niki | Nihachu-centric, bro all i want is some niki nihachu centric fics, buckle up guys gals and non-binary pals we're in for a long ride, no beta we die like jschlatt on a monday, this is canon on the wiki and heck yeah, well not that long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitchingmemories/pseuds/glitchingmemories
Summary: When Niki Nihachu first logged on the Dream SMP, she was content with building a bakery and hanging out with her friends, but now juggling between trying to murder a child and keeping up with her fiancee who is currently giving therapy to said child, she realizes what a mess she's gotten herself into. And how she doesn't have enough goddamn bread.See, this was one of the only reasons she missed L'Manburg. At least they had a solid amount of bread going around.~ otherwise, a niki-nihachu centric fic b/c women :]
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Niki | Nihachu, Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo, Niki | Nihachu & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot
Kudos: 23





	blood-tinted smile (oh how lovely you are)

**Author's Note:**

> happy international women's day, all you beautiful swag people seeing this rn <33

Niki remembered the exact day and time Wilbur had asked her to join the server. She was tending to her flowers in her shop, watering a row of azaleas that she had noticed were getting a bit droopy, when she got the ping on her communicator. She had set the watering can down on a nearby table that her friend had gifted to her for her birthday and pulled out her communicator. It was adorned in vines and crowning it was a blooming white lily. She had discovered it growing alone on the border of the gateway surrounding her shop and immediately looped it around her communicator.

Tearing her eyes away from the lily, she swiped up to open her recent messages. At the very bottom of the pile of messages sat Eret’s, saying that they were going to stop by the flower shop soon (that was a month ago and he never came by). Then was Fundy’s, also from a month ago, asking for tips on baking a cake to impress someone-- she had giggled at that. Nearer to the top was Ranboo, the half-enderman half-something she had befriended a while back (not as long ago as Eret and Fundy though), celebrating his victories in the server he was in. 

Admittedly, Niki was a very isolated person, and as much as the villagers from the neighboring village, were kind to her, she still found herself missing her friends quite a lot. For some reason, a good amount of her friends had stopped sending messages. She would sometimes send messages to them and get the most random reply and when she sent a response back, they never answered back. She found that it happened the most with Wilbur, her long time friend since her teenage years.

**< Nihachu> how are you doing wilbur? i haven’t heard from you in a while!**

**< WilburSoot> Good, good. Just a bit busy. Country stuff, SMP stuff.**

**< Nihachu> that’s nice! i heard you were with tommy, how’s that going?**

Radio silence. For a silly second, she thought it was because of the mention of Tommy, his teenaged younger brother. She had laughed it off, but as time stretched on she became more and more worried.

In the end, Niki just ended up talking more and more to Ranboo (not that she didn’t already) and the enderman hybrid was more than happy to oblige. She thought back to when she had met Ranboo.

Out of sheer impulsiveness about a year ago, she had decided to travel to the local server shifter and warped herself into the Hypixel server-- not exactly her best decision, she would admit, but it was worth it as she had ended up meeting him.

She had watched, fascinated in horror, as twelve people stabbed and gutted each other for a chance to win a prize of 300 coins. (She honestly thought that was a bullshit reward for risking one of your lives, but who was she to judge?)

Niki, among other spectators, had been overlooking the arena atop a balcony when her eye was caught by the enderman hybrid entering the arena for the second round of competitors. His mop of air was split into black and white, but that was perhaps the least shocking thing about him. His skin was split into two and even from all the way up in her seat she could spot purple particles floating around him similar to the actual mob. Immediately, she could tell that the people around her had also noticed him as well and the man next to her had sucked in his breath. 

“They let that _thing_ in here,” one member whispered behind her back and Niki whipped around to see an old couple (a man and a woman) staring horrorstruck at the hybrid. 

The woman noticed her looking and rushed to explain, “Oh I don’t mean you, you darling. You look absolutely stunning--” she took in Niki’s face and suddenly frowned. 

“Do say, do your parents know you’re here?” 

Niki had to count to ten mentally to try and not punch the woman in the face on behalf of the enderman hybrid. She had failed, of course, but that was that.

No, what she really was angry about was how quick the woman was to dismiss the hybrid, then simper at her. Niki was eighteen at the time, so she had probably looked a bit on the young side, but then there was the fact that the enderman hybrid the old woman had just been insulting, was obviously younger than her and underage. 

Despite his height and his lankiness (oh god he reminded her of Tommy), his facial features and just overall young-looking face should’ve reminded the lady that he was a kid. Instead, it seemed to spark the exact opposite response.

The hybrid situation in servers was getting better, but everybody always stared and there was of course, the people who made the cutting rude remarks. Mob hybrids had always had it the worst-- people would edge away from them. She had seen the same treatment with people she knew and with Ranboo, it was the exact same. Even the award-winner, as he had handed the boy the sack of gold coins, had been too afraid to look him in the eye. 

Oh and yes-- the hybrid who couldn’t have been just a couple years younger than her, had defeated about a good third of the people in the arena in combat on the rough terrain. She couldn’t have imagined being put into situations like that to fight. Phil, Wilbur’s father, had trained his sons in combat, obvious preparation for hostile mobs during night, but never let his sons fight in situations like this until they were of age. Even then, only the oldest did so and he was the best of the best. Her own parents hadn’t even let her touch a proper sword until the age of fifteen. 

On top of that, Hypixel was notoriously known for its treatment of players, many would lose a good portion of their server lives in the arenas (which amounted to three, like most servers). To die permanently in the Hypixel server was considered the worst sort of death possible-- a disgraceful one. Niki, who had only visited the server once, saw what it was for-- to _survive_. To be the best. And to top it all off? To fight for glory. So for Ranboo to be underage and to be that good of a fighter? She didn’t want to think about what that meant.

She hadn’t wanted to assume Ranboo’s situation, but after a couple weeks of knowing him he had opened up. It was obvious from the start that he had been reluctant to participate in the tournaments, but when she had learned out why he had joined in the first place, she was downright horrified. Kids didn’t deserve to fight in battles they had no place taking in. As she had heard about his mentor, who he had looked up to as a parental figure encouraging him to join-- for the money the _adult_ needed-- knowing that he looked up to him, she felt nausea overwhelm herself

She was reminded of Technoblade, a piglin hybrid, known for victories most likely in the very same arenas that Ranboo had also fought and won in. Technoblade, Phil’s son, and more importantly Wilbur’s twin brother.

Speaking of Wilbur, her eyes flicked to the very top of the screen where his message lay unread. 

**< WilburSoot> Hey Niki! Have you ever heard of the Dream SMP?**

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hello!! let me know how this was because for a niki-centric fic, this feels very ranboo-centric, but i promise me it's just this chapter-- the guy can only be a main character for so long.
> 
> first fic on this account, so a comment would be swag. if you don't leave a comment... :)
> 
> /j /j in all seriousness, hope you liked the first chapter, with many more to come-- i should go study for tomorrow's math test, so drink some water & have a great day/night!


End file.
